Gakushu Asano
Gakushu Asano is a student in Class 3-A in Kunugigaoka Junior High School and one of the Five Virtuosos. He is the Student Council President, the top student of the school, and the only son of the Board Chairman Gakuho Asano. He serves as one of the academic antagonists to Class 3-E. Statistics *'Name': Gakushu Asano *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': January 1 *'Classification': Human-Demon hybrid, Swordsman, Class 3-A Student, Five Virtuosos Leader, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Gradate *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 175 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 64 kg (141 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Violet *'Hair Color': Strawberry Blond *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Micah Solusod Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-City Block level, likely Town level *'Speed': At least Supersonic with Hypersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': At least Class 1 *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ+, likely Class TJ *'Durability': At least Multi-City Block level, likely Town level *'Stamina': At least Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range. Several Tens of Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Supergenius *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Gakushu has short strawberry blond hair that reaches to his ears and violet eyes. He is described as being rather handsome and has been noted to highly resemble his father. Personality Like most of the stereotypical Main Building students, Gakushū looks down on those that are less intelligent than him, which is this case mostly incorporates the entire school as he is the top student. However he breaks away from this stereotype by putting up a face of benevolence and a charismatic smile. Befitting his genius intellect and heritage, Gakushū is a very driven individual who is very much like his father in a lot of ways, although one could argue that he is far less extreme in virtue than his father is. He is highly manipulative to the point of wanting to control everyone and puppeteer the strings. The most frightening aspect of this is his desire to completely dominate his own father. However he is a little conflicted himself in this manipulative nature to the point that he has to actively justify it in his mind as "this is how you raised me father". Another note is his keen desire for knowledge and sense of investigation to get to the truth. Hearing local legends and urban rumors about Class 3-E's supposed octopus (actually Korosensei), Gakushū has made it his top priority to get to the bottom of this mystery. Indeed he has gone to methods that even he himself has briefly questioned in order to acquire this information, from blackmail, bribery and even legal backup (making Class 3-E sign a contract) to get to the bottom of this. However for all of his intelligence he tends to miscalculate certain more admirable aspects of the people he is trying to manipulate which has now led to his plots failing no more than two times in the story. Despite sharing many of his father's personality traits, Gakushū does have a sense of morals, which often makes him question his father's extreme educational methods. For instance he voiced his opinions of being against his father's idea of poisoning Class 3-E's food during the school festival. He appears to be, unlike his father, wanting to genuinely win and dominate rather than brainwash and cheat, which causes him to be against his fathers methods. History Main Skills and Equipment Artes: * Relationships *Gakuho Asano *Karma Akabane *Gray Fullbuster Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Student Category:Class 3-A Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:The Five Virtuous Category:Assassination Classroom Characters Category:Antagonist